1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Under CAS No. CAS 887039-52-3 and 1093760-57-6, the compounds N-[4-(1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl]nicotinamide and N-[4-(1-isopropyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl]nicotinamide are known. Herbicidal properties of these two compounds have not been described to date. WO 2011/035874 A1 discloses N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides and use thereof as herbicides.
However, the compounds known from these documents exhibit zero or frequently inadequate herbicidal efficacy. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide further herbicidally active compounds.